<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farewell by Ouotanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168514">Farewell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouotanie/pseuds/Ouotanie'>Ouotanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouotanie/pseuds/Ouotanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Túrin thoughts during the Death of Beleg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beleg Cúthalion &amp; Túrin Turambar, Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !</p><p>I decided to post my first fanfiction on my favorite universe, the fantastic world created by J.R.R Tolkien..<br/>As english is not my first language, they mays still be mistakes in the story, don't hesitate to point them to me in the omments.</p><p>The Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar can be experianced as either friendship or more.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this story, even if it is on a rather dark chapter of Túrin life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark. Everything is dark. All my body hurt.s Time goes by. How long have I been held captive by Morgoth's Orcs? I don't know. Too long already. My body can not endure anymore torments. They do not even question me. They just enjoy to inflict pain. I never have much hope in my life, but I lost everything I had left upon my capture. All my men were slain. I am alone. I do not like being alone, because then I do not have anything to do but reflect. Reflect on my life. What have I achieved until now ? Nothing. I could have achieved great things, but the curse of the Dark Enemy breaks me.</p><p>As long as I can remember, shadows never ceases to follow me. A dark destiny brings upon me by a curse laid on my father by the Dark Lord Morgoth himself. A curse laid on my father and all his kin. Because of that, I passed all my younger days flying from the enemy until I was sent to the forest of Doriath, the hidden sindarin kingdom. But the road was dangerous, and I almost die. I was saved by Beleg, Doriath greatest Marchwarden, and escorted to Menegroth. I was adopted by the king himself, and thus passed the best years of my life. I learned many things under Beleg's eyes, and we became close friends, even brothers and so much more. Always wandering throughout the forest, hunting or just profiting of the wild like a true Sindar. But I need more than that, more adventure. So I remained by Beleg's side when he departed to the North to fight against legion of orcs established here. Together, we were unstoppable. Slaying orc after orc, bringing fear in our enemies. I finally got a purpose in my life. Fighting against the Dark Enemy, avenging my father and living up to his legacy.</p><p>But I should have knew that it wasn't going to last. The curse of the Enemy prevents me any happiness. When at last I was living fully, a new misfortune strikes, forcing me to depart from Doriath and leaving behind me my brother-in-arms. Alone once more, I fled until I came across an outlaw company. After winning a fight against their chief, I took the lead of the band and brought them a new purpose. Together, we started to hunt Orcs. For me, it was almost like my time in Doriath. Almost, because Beleg wasn't with me anymore. I had new companions, but no one can ever replace him in my hearth.</p><p>Months passed and for once fate seem to be on my side, because Beleg is here. He never ceases to search me since my departure from Doriath, and he obtained the authorisation from Elu Thingol to stay with me. Then, all was well. Beleg and myself, together, leading fighter against the foes wandering these lands. We were joined by many other warriors, leading raids in the area encompassing our stronghold. We managed to push the enemy presence out of this part of Beleriand.</p><p>Alas, misfortune strikes again. Our stronghold was discovered by the enemy, and a battle took place. We resisted as much as we could, but we were widely outnumbered and I saw my men being slained one after another. I lose Beleg's sight and was the only one still standing and breathing. I was captured, taken awaay by the orcs to their camp. I was first left alone to rot, until the torture begins. Days and nights passed me by, and I despaired. I am alone. Once more separated from Beleg. Beleg. He must be dead. My dearest friend, my brother is dead, and I wasn't even able to offer his body the grave a warrior as mighty as he deserves.</p><p>Dark surrounds me. I closed my eyes and saw the shadow surrounding me moving once I open them. I am dreaming ? I don't thinks so. It's just that I lost touch with reality. Darkness is all I know now. It's all I have left. Is it time for me now ? Will the darkness at least put an end to my suffering ? I can not stand it anymore. I closed my eyes once more, and can fnally let everything go.</p><p>What is it ? What is happening ? My body is moved. I feel the wind caressing my cheek. I don't hear the orcs anymore, the only sounds surrounding me since my capture. I feel hands upon my body, deposing me on the grass. What are they trying to do ? I heard a metallic sound. The sound of a blade coming out of its sheath! I feel a blade grazing my tied wrists. No more tortures! No more sufferings! I grasped the sword, snatch it from it's owner hands and impaled it on his chest. Only then dared I opening my eyes.</p><p>What have I done? Why is Beleg right in front of me with a sword in his chest ? I don't understand. Why ? How can I be the one to do that ? To kill the one dearest to my earth. Why Morgoth ? Why must thou impose that on me ? Why must this curse took everything from me?</p><p>Beleg is dead. Beleg is dead beacause I killed him.</p><p>Throughout the fog numbing my head, I made thee a grave. Thee deserved so much more, but it's all I can do. I let thee to rest there, along thee bow Beltrondig. I will kept thy sword. I will use it to avenge thee. Thy sword spilled thy blood. Now it will only spill enemy's blood. I will use it against Morgoth. Thee are know by all as Beleg Strongbow, thy bow is thy most valuable and precious possession. I hope it will stay with thee in Mandos halls. I can not follow thee. Mandos halls are not for Human. But if I can not follow thee, thou will be free of my curse. Thou is an eldar, a new life await thy in Valinor. May it be a more peaceful one without me to ruin it. Be happy my friend, my brother, my one. If I could I would have follow thee. I can not. So I promise to avenge thy death. Morgoth will pay for everything.</p><p>Farewell, Beleg.</p><p>I will love thee upon the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>